One Last Time
by amandalicious10
Summary: Harry and Ron have one final secret meeting. Smut, smut, smut.


The small muggle town was a little too quiet for Harry. How could it not be? The dark haired wizard had gotten so used to the hustle and bustle of the wizarding world that he had almost forgotten the simplicity of the muggle world that was around him. Harry stood still, occasionally glancing at his watch to check the time.

"Maybe I'm a little early", he mumbled under his breath. But Harry couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. It had been 19 years since he last expressed his love, his deep burning passion, for him; and it would also likely be his last.

Harry was too deeply in love with Ginny to keep this alive. It would kill her to know that he had another love. And that other love just happened to be her brother and his best friend, Ron.

He couldn't help been feel a little giddy as he waited for Ron. After all, it HAD been 19 long years since he held him close, feeling their hearts beat as one. And to tell you the truth, that's what Harry missed the most. The extreme closeness, intimacy, and the special kind of feelings he had for Ron. And just thinking about those feelings drove him absolutely crazy.

"Hey mate! Long time, no see. How's it going?" Ron yelled as he suddenly emerged from the clearing.

As he walked closer, Harry could see everything he had so dearly missed. The freckles that danced across his face, the way his hair swept gently across his forehead, and the sweet smile that melted his heart and left him breathless.

"Hey Ron. How are you? I've been pretty good. Just living life with Ginny and the kids. You know how that is," Harry responded quietly. _It'd be completely stupid of me to tell him how I really feel _ the wizard thought.

Harry was going crazy inside. His heart was racing faster than any broom he had ever laid his hands on. He could barely contain himself. Nineteen long years of hormones and lust raged though his body and he was just about to act when he was snapped suddenly back into reality.

"Mate? You alright? You look a little different."

But Ron knew. He knew exactly how Harry was feeling because he was feeling the same way. Not even Hermione could turn on Ron the way Harry did. Sure they'd seen each other many times during the last 19 years. Exchanging glances, devilish smiles and the occasional friendly handshake. But nothing like the moments they shared in the dormitories at Hogwarts or tucked away inside his room at the Burrow. And quite frankly, the thought of Harry in his arms once more turned Ron inside out.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm alright. You ready?" Harry mumbled.

"Absolutely! Lets go," Ron replied airily.

Harry picked the place. A small muggle inn that was nestled just a few miles outside of London. He knew that no one they knew would surprise them there.

"One room please," Harry kindly asked the muggle woman at the front desk. She looked at him rather strangely but handed him a set of keys anyway. "Last door upstairs to your right. Please enjoy your stay."

Harry nodded politely and led the way upstairs.

As they reached the room, Ron could feel his crotch tightening and his pulse racing. Nothing was going to stop him from pleasing himself and Harry. Absolutely nothing.

"Not a bad place these muggles have made, eh?" Ron commented as they walked into the room.

"There is only one part in this room I'm interested in, and that's the bed." Harry teased. His cock was getting extremely hard and he knew Ron had noticed. Who couldn't have noticed the tent growing in Harry's pants?

"Why don't you come here so I can take care of your little problem, Harry," Ron growled softly.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He made his way over to the bed and flopped down next to Ron; the red-haired man immediately took Harry into his arms and held him tightly. Without warning, Harry pressed his lips to Ron's with such a hunger that her never wanted to let go.

"Oh, baby that's it," Ron moaned as Harry's kisses moved down his body. No one could kiss like Harry could. Nobody.

"Mmmm, if you like that they I know you will love this." Harry grunted as he unzipped Ron's jeans and took out his hard, uncut cock. I"_How sexy,"/I _Harry thought as he took the length of Ron's cock in his warm, welcoming mouth.

"Fuck yeah, Harry. Suck my dick," Ron moaned breathlessly. He was afraid he was going to choke Harry with his cock but he forced it in deeper anyhow. He was finally fucking Harry's mouth with his cock but all he really wanted to do was fuck Harry's ass until he came. And he definitely would.

"Let's 69, Ron. I need you to suck my cock. So fucking back. Please suck it for me."

The double cock sucking was getting so intense. So hot. Almost to the point where Ron was ready to come in Harry's inviting mouth.

"Harry, I want to fuck you so bad. Let me fuck you hard in that ass of yours."

And Harry excitedly accepted the offer. He unlocked his jaw from the head of the redhead's hard shaft and slowly rolled over. No sooner than he did so did he feel Ron's hands spreading him apart. Still wet from Harry's spit, Harry could feel Ron's cock slowly entering him.

"Oh, Ron. _Please_ fuck me."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his pace and pounded his shaft deep into Harry's tight ass. His balls were slapping Harry's skin harder and harder with each thrust. It was getting to be more than he could handle.

"I'm going to come, Harry!"

Ron pulled the head of his cock out of Harry and flipped him over onto his back.

"Aaarrggghhh! **Fuck**!" Ron moaned as he stroked out his orgasm onto Harry's stomach. As he watched his sticky juices pool onto the other wizards skin, Ron felt a sudden surge of guilt.

"Mate, look. You're my best friend and married to my sister. And I'm happily married to Hermione. We can't keep doing this or we're going to lose everything that is important to us."

Harry hesitated. He didn't know exactly what to say. He loved his time with Ron, but he loved Ginny and the kids they shared more.

"Yes, I agree. We should get out of here."

The both got dressed in silence, neither one looking at the other. They walked out of the inn together only turning to each other to say their goodbyes. They wizards headed their separate ways and didn't look back. And while Harry was sad, he still couldn't help but smile. Because even though it was over now, he still got Ron to himself one last time.


End file.
